Gregory Broadnax
Trivia •He is a vampire •He is a swordsman •His favorite color is Green •His favorite metal is Copper •His favorite season is Winter •His favorite fruit is Apricots •His favorite smell is Rosemary •His favorite time of day is Dusk •His favorite gemstone is Obsidian •He is a certified survival expert •He is a classically trained pianist •He and his sister are both ambidextrous •He was three when his mother left his father •He enjoys classical music, horror novels, and yo-yos Appearance Gregory has light blonde-brown hair, his eyes are an unmistakable light blue. He occasionally sports a mustache and or a beard, he has been known to spike his hair, or grow it out dramatically long. He also wears a variety of hats and has been seen with and without a beard and mustache. He has a very expressive face, his sad expressions can be heartbreaking, and his angry expression can be terrifying all by themselves. Gregory has a very light skin complexion, he is of average height and weight. Personality Gregory can be a bit harsh verbally, and physically imposing. He tends to be someone who is given certain amount of respect and authority based on physical stature. He does have a discernible level of arrogance because of this, his brashness does not extend to this part of him. He is harsh when he is met with disrespect, it is his defense mechanism. He does not like to take orders and would much rather be the person barking commands, with a Leftenant of sorts to see that his orders are being met. He is of average weight and above average height. Background Gregory Alexander Broadnax (born December 3rd, 1970) is the eldest child of September Martel and Claude Broadnax. He has a younger sister named Celeste, she was born two years, ten months, and three days after him. Gregory was born in Conneaut, Ohio, his family owned an 1,800 square-foot home near Lake Erie. Gregory and Celeste did not get along well when their family lived in Ohio, before their father joined the United States Air Force they were almost always at war with each-other. They hated each other more and more growing up, when they began to use their secrets on their parents as leverage for things they wanted it only made matters much, much worse. For example; If Gregory told his mother about Celeste breaking her favorite handcrafted planter, or chipping her antique China he could probably get a couple hundred bucks worth of stuff to show for it. If Celeste told her father that Gregory was not "rear-ended in a hit and run", he backed into a pillar trying to make a three point turn she could rake in a lot of dough. Celeste and Gregory were not a very good team, they could play with others just fine. It was working with their sibling that seemed to trip them up. They were constantly sabotaging one another. Gregory could never let Celeste get away with anything, and she never let him either. Their relationship is probably much better than it sounds, they kept each other on their toes. The competition they put themselves in left them both working harder than they would have if the outlook they had was to help instead of harm. As a small child Gregory remembers living with his mother, and sister when his father was gone, when his father would return his mother was gone. He remembers his mother being around until he was about six years old. September did not agree with Claude being in the military, she did not care if it was the Army, Navy, Marines or the Coast Guard. She did not consent, and Claude did not need it. His father had been in the Air Force, and his father's father had. It was tradition and he wanted very much for Gregory to follow his example. September also did not approve of her child being in the military. In the face of the relationship dissolution September continued to live alongside her children and Claude. While Claude was away she lived in their home raising her children, when Claude returned she resumed her new relationship with another man. When September started her "new family" she left her children with Claude, and the Broadnax name behind forever. Perhaps it was pity that Gregory took on Celeste, perhaps she did the same for him. After their mother left they were not longer as harsh to each other. Their father noticed they could be in the same room alone for hours and maybe only fight once. Even with supervision they were better behaved, their were less tantrums, and less misbehaving in general. Gregory was inspiring violence in Celeste. The two of them, both Gregory and Celeste within the span of three months almost spontaneously resorted to active listing, instead of screaming and punching at the utterance of the most displeasing word in the world, no. Gregory retains his violent streak, he takes the majority of his aggression out with swordplay. Half-siblings: Gregory has met his mother's other children, her two daughters Skyler and Blair, and her two sons Ashton, and Peyton, once and very briefly. Gregory and Celeste went looking for their mother as adults, in finding her address they met her children. Family Claude Broadnax - Father Claude Broadnax was very strict even before he joined the military. Gregory has always perceived the relationship his sister has with his father as being superior to his own. September Martel - Mother September walked out on her family twice in his life. She stayed around just long enough for him to remember that at one time she used to be there for him when he needed her. Celeste Hawking - Sister Celeste is she has been a part of Gregory's life all of her life. Gregory is two years older than Celeste, that two year difference has given her a stronger bond with their father. User Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Hunter Category:Human Category:Good Category:Vampire Category:Sorceress Brittania